SECOND CHANCE
by ULRICH619
Summary: will aelita get a second chance at love? one shot
1. Chapter 1

Second chance

Aelita was sitting in her apartment after having a fight with her boyfriend. She touched the part of her face he a punched, it was tender to the touch. They had

fought over the fact that all she had been doing lately was looking over old photos of her and her friends, especially Ulrich. Because of the fight the photos

were now all over her bedroom floor. She began to clean up the photos when she came across a picture of her and Ulrich at a carnival in high school. She really

loved Ulrich, unfortunately after high school Ulrich had moved back home and aelita stayed in France. She had gotten in touch with him through emails and

wished she could call him. Then she remembered that one of the emails had his number in it. She ran and got her cell phone and started to dial the number. But

as she dialed she wondered if he ever thought of her anymore. Because he was always on her mind, she loved him that's all she knew.

Ulrich was sitting in a bar in Paris. He moved back to paris after attending college. He was working for a company that his father owned. He looked down at his

shot and all he could think about was her, that lovely pink haired girl that he loved so much. He caught himself staring at the door hoping that she would walk

back into his life so he could tell her that he loved her. He downed the shot and ordered another, he then looked at his watch which said 1:15 am. He said to

himself "one more then I'm leaving Paris for good." Then his phone started to ring. He looked down at a strange number and went to hit ignore but something

inside him told him to answer it. He hit the accept button and answered.

Aelita prayed that he would answer. The phone rang and rang, "he isn't going to answer" she thought. Just as she was about to give up she heard a voice

come over the speaker she hadn't heard in years. "Ulrich?" she said into the phone. "yeah who is this?" he answered. "It's aelita, Ulrich how are you?" she

asked. "I'm okay just having a drink after work" Ulrich answered chuckling. "Ulrich, I need to tell you something that I've waited years to tell you" she said

nervously. She began to speak but Ulrich beat her to it "aelita I love you, I have loved you for so long and it kills me every day to have not told you that" Ulrich

said tearing up. Aelita was speechless, in the background she heard "last call the blue moon will be closing in five minutes. She looked out the window into the

darkness and the pouring rain and in the distance was a blue sing that said BLUE MOON. She dropped her phone grabbed her shoes and ran out of her

apartment and into the pouring rain. "Please let me see him, please god just give me that" aelita said to herself as she ran. When she got to the door of the

bar the sign said closed. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Then a man with and umbrella came over to her and offered her a hand to help her up. "awful

night wouldn't you say princess?" the man said to her. Aelita suddenly remembered that ulrich used to call her that all the time in school. She looked up at the

mas face but it was too dark to see until a flash of lightning lit up the sky and she finally knew who the man was. "Ulrich" aelita said starting to cry again as she

wrapped her arms around him. The sky lit up again as they were now face to face. "aelita listen about what I said, I understand if you" he was hushed by her

finger pressed to his lips. "I feel the same way" she said as she pressed her lips to his. When the kiss broke Ulrich looked at this beautiful woman and said

"there is nothing I needed right now then you" aelita blushed and told him she felt the same way.

Aelita and Ulrich moved in together in a small house near where Ulrich worked. After a few months they were married and soon after aelita gave birth to their

first son. The moral is, never let someone walk away without telling them how you feel. Because living a life of what ifs is something you never want to do.

JUST A SHORT ULRICH AND AELITA DRABBLE

REVIEW PLEASE

ULRICH619


	2. NEW LIFE CHAPTER 1

LIFE

Your probably wondering what happened after that rainy night when aelita and Ulrich met in front of the blue moon bar. Well this is that story. When we got

back to my apartment aelita was soaked to the bone and asked me if she could take a shower. As I waited for her to finish I stared out the window into the

dark watching the rain trickle down the glass. aelita poked her head out of the bathroom asking me if I had some clothes for her to wear to bed. I smiled and

went into my room to get her a t shirt and a pair of shorts. I knocked on the door to the bathroom and waited for her to open the door. "Thanks Ulrich" she

said as she opened the door to take the clothes. "No problem" I said walking back into the living room. When she came out she sat on the other end of the

couch and that's when it all started. "Ulrich I have a problem" aelita said looking away. "What is it princess?" I asked moving closer to her. She was sitting with

her knees in her chest. "You see Ulrich I am in an abusive relationship and I don't know what to do." Aelita said starting to cry. I wrapped my arms around her

feeling anger building within me. "What's his name and where is he?" I asked her kissing her forehead and wrapping my arms around her. "His name is Dustin

burton and he is back at my apartment." She said trying to stop crying. "Well then I will have to pay him a visit then won't I?" I said getting up and retrieving a

pair of sweatpants for aelita to wear. "Ulrich what are you going to do?" she said running into the room after me. "I'm going to give him a dose of what it's like

to be the smaller person in the room." I said as I got my coat and my umbrella. Aelita grabbed a spare hoodie that I had on the coat rack and followed me out

to my car. When we arrived back at her apartment complex I grabbed aelita and made us face to face. "aelita there is something I want to ask you before this

goes any further" I said embracing her. "yes ulrich" she responded quickly. "Will you marry me?" I said looking into her emerald eyes. Aelita almost fainted. "I

know it's not a romantic proposal but I will do it properly tomorrow" aelita nodded and told me that she would marry me. I kissed her softly and we continued

to her apartment. When we got to the door I asked her to walk in slowly and find him. She agreed and walked in slowly. "Dustin it's me are you here?" aelita

called into the room. "Yeah I'm in the bedroom" he bellowed. She opened the door and walked in. he approached her and started yelling at her, just as he was

about to slap her I walked into the room. "Who are you asshole and what are you doing here?" he asked backing away from her. "Who me? Well my names

Ulrich and as of tonight I'm her husband" I said approaching him slowly. He cowered into a corner. "Not fun being the weaker on in the room is it?" I said as I

started slapping him repeatedly across the face. He started to whimper between slaps. Aelita loved this. " now Dustin I saw the bruise on her face and now I'm

going to give you one to match hers to let you see what it feels like." I said just before I let loose a right hook to his jaw knocking him out cold. I walked over

to aelita and told her to pack her things which she did quickly and happily. After she finished packing she pulled me close and told me that I didn't have to

propose again, and that what I did for her tonight was enough for her. I picked her up and kissed her passionately. "Come on let's get out of her and begin our

life together" she said as she pulled me out the door. This night was the best night of my life and could only get better from here.

ITS SHORT I KNOW BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY

MORE IS COMING I PROMISE

ULRICH619


End file.
